when all your dreams come true
by kr12187
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba have left Oz, and set out into the desert. What will become of them and of Glinda who is now ruling Oz? REVISED
1. lost in sadness

_This is my version of how the events after the musical played out, I was utterly disappointed in the book, probably because I saw the musical first, but I think everyone deserved their happily ever after. So I am going to do my best to give it to them. If people like this, I'll keep going, I am already working on the second chapter. Just depends on how people like my writing. Also this is my first fanfic ever so be nice._

"Oh Elphie," Glinda cried. It had been 6 months since her best friend had been murdered right before her eyes. Elphaba's cries of pain still haunted the blonde every waking moment. "Elphie I'm so sorry I just stood there and watched you die, wherever you are I hope you know that I'm sorry, you were the best friend I ever had."

She felt a part of herself saying, "it wasn't your fault, if you had tried to save Elphaba the witch hunters would have turned on you thinking that Elphaba had possessed you, and you would have been killed along with her, then everything Elphaba did, everything she stood for, would have been in vain." Right now she didn't care though, she was so haunted by Elphaba's death, dying with her would have been preferable to the pain and guilt she carried knowing that she stood by while her best friend was murdered.

Glinda wiped the tears from her eyes and did her best to regain her composure for another day of putting Oz back together brick by brick. The wizard had done a number on Oz, and Glinda's first priority was to give the Animals back their rights. It seemed a fitting place to start considering how hard Elphaba fought for Animals, and maybe, just maybe she could honor her friend's death by accomplishing the goal for which she fought so hard.

Glinda was lucky and she knew it, the wizard had only held power for Oz for a decade, and had the oppression of Animals been multi generational, her task would have been much harder than it was. Even now it was no picnic; there had been several incidents of continued violence towards Animals. These were being dealt with, and Glinda could see that she had the support of the majority of Oz. These people had watched as their friends were suddenly oppressed and stripped of their rights, and it was with great satisfaction and joy that they were reunited with their Animal friends.

Building full confidence in her leadership was a quite a different story altogether. While people adored her as Glinda the Good, being the good witch was different than being a good leader and administrator. She had done well, Glinda admitted to herself, she had given Ozians a voice, and formed a legislature from all the settlements throughout Oz, it was a difficult process, Ozians were skeptical of democracy as Oz had always been a land ruled by a single leader. Democracy had only gotten as far as the academic circles, and even then was just an idea. Glinda resolved to put that idea into practice. True she was still the leader, but her goals for the legislature were ambitious and she intended for it to be a counterweight after she died, so no one person could ever rule Oz the way that the wizard did. Her biggest challenge was to get people to believe and participate in democracy, and what a challenge it was.

Her days were filled with speeches to Ozians, encouraging then to participate, as well as receiving nobles from all around Oz for public appearances. She had even been courted by several; no doubt they were hoping that a relationship with Glinda the Good would be to their political benefit.

However there was one man that seemed to genuinely be interested in Glinda for who she was, and he was there to brighten her day every time they met, despite the fact that he did not know what was dampening her spirits. His name was Tibbit and he was a noble from the same region as Glinda. Glinda was meeting him today for a public appearance and then the two of them were going to lunch in her palace. She was looking forward to seeing him; over the past several months she had begun to feel a connection with him, not just because of his dashing looks, but because of his charm and his concern for her well being.

The public appearances all went quickly, and Glinda despised them, all she did was smile and wave and lie about how great Oz was and how the wizard was missed by everyone. Glinda was relieved when the time came to have a private lunch with Tibbit.

"Glinda, every time we meet your thoughts seem to be somewhere else, what is it that is troubling you?"

Glinda was startled out of her thoughts by Tibbit's question from across the table. "Yeah, I'm sorry, just some things on my mind, some private matters."

Tibbit looked hurt by that statement, they were not an item but Tibbit had genuine feelings for Glinda, and hoped that eventually she would open up and tell her what was on her mind. He had noticed it the day they met; to everyone Glinda looked radiant, happy, and full of energy. Tibbit had always had a knack for reading people, and was able to tell instantly that something deeply troubled the blonde beauty. It was nothing obvious, just a hint of a haunted look in her eyes and an almost undetectable tightness around her mouth when she smiled, like it was being forced.

He had gotten to know her a bit before asking what haunted her, but he was always stonewalled, Glinda would just have to deal with her problems her own way, or maybe eventually as their friendship deepened she would open up to him.

Glinda smiled at him, and her thoughts shifted away from Elphaba, this was the best part about being with Tibbit, he was intelligent, charming, and most importantly he seemed to genuinely care for her. She wished she could just open up to him, to put her head on his chest and cry her heart out about her best friend, but she knew better than that. Tibbit may be intelligent and kind, but Elphaba was still known as the Wicked Witch of the West, and to protect Elphaba's sacrifice as well as Glinda's reputation and safety, she had to keep her friendship with Elphaba a closely guarded secret.

"Would you care to take a walk Glinda?" Tibbit asked.

"That sounds lovely." She replied with a smile on her face.

The two made their way out to the gardens of the Emerald City and engaged in small talk for the better part of an hour, politics, family, friends. It was here that Tibbit was able to get a better idea of what bothered Glinda, although he still had no clue exactly what it was. While they were talking about friends Tibbit could hear Glinda's voice crack slightly as she attempted to cover up tears. Tibbit didn't push the issue or give any indication that he knew anything was wrong.

Tibbit sighed and suddenly changed his mind, he decided he was going to take a gamble and with that he leaned in and kissed Glinda softly on the lips. A part of him expected her to recoil and slap him across the face, but he was relieved and happy when she returned the kiss with just as much passion as he had started it with. It lasted only for a few seconds, but it was the most wonderful experience of his life. After he pulled away, they embraced and Tibbit whispered to Glinda, "I know something is eating away at you; when you're ready, know that I am here for you if you want to talk about it."

Glinda looked up at him and smiled, she had been surprised when Tibbit kissed her, but her feelings for him as well as the horrible sense of loneliness had taken over, and while she was surprised, kissing Tibbit felt so right. For the first time in six months, Glinda felt truly happy as Tibbit held her, her thoughts and guilt about Elphaba faded and she just stood there, embracing and being embraced by Tibbit, she felt so safe, so happy in his arms, even with Fiyero she had never felt like this.

After what seemed like ages, they broke away from their embrace and Tibbit escorted her back to her chambers. After one more embrace she closed the door and was alone again. Her evening with Tibbit had lifted her spirits, and made her realize that while she wouldn't forget her best friend, she had to accept that she was dead, and wallowing in self pity for the rest of her life was not what Elphaba would have wanted. She would have wanted Glinda to be happy, to get married, have a family, and have everything that she ever wanted.

Glinda looked over to the small memorial she had built in her room to her best friend. Nothing obvious, just some flowers and knick knacks they had shared during their time at Shiz. Glinda couldn't risk anything obvious and have all of Oz knowing her best friend was the Wicked Witch of the West.

Glinda's eyes settled on the Grimmerie, she had wanted to open it since the day Elphaba had given it to her, but feared she would lose what little emotional control she had if she did open it. Glinda sighed and decided that today was going to be the day she opened it. Glinda made her way over to where the Grimmerie lay and opened the cover. She was surprised to see a piece of paper slip from the pages. She frowned and wondered what kind of spell Elphaba would be so interested in that she would have torn it from the book.

Glinda picked up the paper and opened it, expecting to see a spell, potion, recipe, anything but what she now saw. It was a handwritten note who's handwriting was unmistakable as Elphaba's. She began shaking as she began to read it,

_My dearest friend,_

_I'm sorry things worked out the way they did, if you are reading this then my plan must be in motion and I must be gone from Oz. in this book you will find what you need to bring about change for Oz. Use it wisely and well._

_Your best friend forever_

Glinda sat there and blinked in stunned silence. She was surprised that Elphaba would have risked leaving a note for anyone to find, but she realized that Elphaba had been careful not to reveal anything of her identity, and her handwriting was only known to Glinda and a few of her old teachers at Shiz, not that they would ever see this.

"My plan? What plan is she talking about?" Glinda had no idea what Elphaba meant by that, but it clearly hadn't worked, as she had been melted right before her eyes.

Glinda looked out her window, towards the Western sky, "Elphie, I'll never forget you, and I'll do my best to live my life as you would have wanted." With that Glinda decided that she was going to honor the memory of her best friend by living as good of a life as she possibly could. As she lay down in bed she could almost feel Elphaba looking down on her, happy that her best friend had made peace with her guilt, and with that feeling Glinda fell into the first peaceful sleep she had had in 6 months.


	2. the middle of nowhere

Sorry, the first bit of this chapter is bringing you up to speed on what happened the last 6 months to Elphaba and Fiyero in my little universe, so please bear with it. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Fae, just another 20 minutes, then we will stop for the night" Fiyero said in frustration.

That frustration evaporated as Elphaba shot him a look that stopped him in his tracks. "You're not the one carrying a baby!" Elphaba yelled,

Her hands were on her belly and suddenly Fiyero felt guilty, it was true, he wasn't carrying a baby and didn't have the slightest clue as to how difficult it was to travel all day while pregnant.

"I'm sorry Fae, you're right."He walked over to her, put his hands over hers and rested them on her belly.

"We'll stop here for the night, and tomorrow we'll relax."

Elphaba looked up at him and smiled, "I'm sorry, my temper got the best of me again, that sounds wonderful."

They had been traveling for six months, and were far past the borders of Oz. They had discovered that the desert surrounding Oz was only about 100 miles deep, and although it had taken a month to cross it, Fiyero had brought along enough supplies to keep them alive, if not completely full and hydrated.

However he had only brought enough for Elphaba for about 4 or 5 months, because as a scarecrow he had no use for water or food. Fiyero admitted to himself their plan was actually quite dumb, setting out into the desert with only limited supplies, no clear idea of where they were going, and no idea what to expect. He also admitted to himself though, that they really didn't have any other choice, staying in Oz was out of the question, as the risk to Elphaba was far too great. They had to have faith that there was something else out there.

During this time every waking moment that Elphaba had where she was not on the move she had been trying different spells to try and turn Fiyero back into a human. Elphaba had been able to memorize many of the spells in the Grimmerie, and for the ones she didn't memorize she had written them down, with special care to one spell which she had kept secret from Fiyero, she clung to that spell as it might be the only chance of ever seeing her friend again.

It had taken almost 2 months but finally Elphaba succeeded in reversing her spell on Fiyero. It wasn't until after he was human again that he realized that now he would need food and water, thus cutting the supplies they had down to enough for only 1 more month. However that day they didn't let it bother them, and instead simply concentrated on the moment and enjoyed their time together. It was that first night together, where their pent up love and passion for one another was expressed, that their child was conceived.

After crossing 100 miles of desert, they began to notice that the climate was becoming more temperate and they were beginning to see trees and fields of green. The famed "endless" desert of Oz was actually just a thin barrier that no one had ever summoned the courage to cross. They were puzzled as to why no one had ever bothered to explore it, but then they realized why risk your life in a seemingly endless desert, when Oz was such a green and beautiful place to be? Had it not been for the need to escape from Oz, neither of them would have ever considered travelling into the desert.

The landscape changed from a searing desert, to a lush setting of valleys, rivers, and lakes more beautiful than Oz. Many times both of them considered settling down near a stream or lake and building a home to raise their child and live out their days, but for some reason both Elphaba and Fiyero had a desire to keep going, to keep exploring this uncharted land.

Their travel had become slower now, due both to Elphaba's pregnancy as well as the now constant need to stop and collect food and water. Elphaba was 4 months pregnant and was just beginning to show, Fiyero swore he could feel the maternal glow coming off of the beautiful green woman.

The thing both of them feared however, and what neither one talked about, was raising their child in total isolation from the world. With no one to be friends with, no one to play with, except maybe a brother or sister in the future, both of them wondered what kind of upbringing that was for a child.

That night as they lay together under the stars, Elphaba couldn't help but think about the best friend that she had left behind. It still amazed her how two people as different as herself and Glinda could become the closest of friends. She regretted having to deceive Glinda about what her plans were, but she knew that despite the pain that Glinda would feel because of her "death" it was the only way to keep Glinda safe.

Elphaba had been hesitant about leaving a note in the Grimmerie for Glinda, but she knew that only Glinda would have access to the book, and leaving her best friend in the dark about her fate was too much for Elphaba. She decided to leave a simple note with no identifying characteristics, in order to ease Glinda's pain over Elphaba's supposed death.

Fiyero could sense that Elphaba's thoughts were elsewhere as they lay together. "Fae, what are you thinking about?" he whispered.

"I was just thinking about how much I miss Glinda, Yero."

She had yet to tell Fiyero about the note, it had been his idea to leave even Glinda in the dark about their deception, and he wouldn't have understood Elphaba's need to leave Glinda with closure and reassurance about her fate. She decided that tonight however, she would tell him. After all, they were far beyond the reaches of Oz, and she had been careful to word the note carefully so as not to leave any indication that it was from the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Yero, there's something I need to tell you, before I gave the Grimmerie to Glinda, I wrote her a short note insinuating that I'm alive, I couldn't leave her with the impression I was dead when I really wasn't. There is no way to tell it is from me, and only Glinda would see the note." Fiyero sat up and Elphaba saw fear and anger flash across his face .

"Fae, that was really not a good idea, what if someone finds the note and brings Glinda's whole government down? What if they accuse her of conspiring with the Wicked Witch and execu—

"YERO!" Elphaba snapped, "It's me, I thought about those things, and I was very careful. _You_ could find that note and wouldn't have any idea I wrote it.

Fiyero still didn't look convinced, but there was no use arguing about it because what was done was done, and no amount of fighting or arguing was going to change it.

"All right, what's done is done, I'm not happy about it, but I guess there is nothing we can do about it now. And trust me, I understand why you did it, every day that goes by I wish I could have left a note to my parents telling them that I was at least alive."

"I knew you would understand Yero, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's ok Fae, I love you."

Fiyero was about to lean over and kiss her when a distant light caught his eye.

He instantly sat up and was on his guard, it was the middle of the night and the only light that there should have been was the moon and the stars. This light however was definitely on the ground and looked to be only a couple miles distant.

"Yero, what's wrong?"

"Elphaba, look over there," and Fiyero pointed to the light that he saw in the distance.

As Elphaba turned her head to see what Fiyero was pointing at, she immediately was nervous about what she was going to see, any time that Fiyero used her real name it meant there was a problem.

Her eyes came to rest on the same light that Fiyero had seen, and Elphaba was immediately on her guard as well, fearing that her note had caused the downfall of Glinda's government, and that the light was a group of witch hunters that were coming to kill her once and for all.

"Yero, what is that? You don't think it's the witch hunters do you?" The fear was obvious in Elphaba's voice, they had travelled so long and so far in the hopes of building a new life, and she feared it was about to be destroyed.

"I don't know Fae."

Fiyero moved closer to her, putting one hand on her cheek, and another on her belly, "but I promise that I won't let anything happen, to either of you."

"Whoever they are, if they are building a fire, they have settled down for the night. You need to stay here, I'm going to go find out who or what that is."

"No, I'm coming with you Yero."

Elphaba knew it was futile to argue with him over this, if she hadn't been pregnant she would never have considered staying behind, but knowing that another life was in her hands had made Elphaba much more cautious and level headed than she ever had been. This had struck Fiyero as ironic considering pregnancy usually made women more emotional than ever. Still, she had to try, she was never the one to give up.

"Don't even think about it Fae, if it is the witch hunters they will kill you on sight, they won't care that you're pregnant. I'm going alone, and if I'm not back by dawn, I want you to go north, and follow this river."

He motioned to the river that they had been following and getting water from for the past week.

I'll catch up with you; after all, there are two of you, and one of me. I'll be able to move quicker" He said with a smile.

"I love you Yero, be safe." Elphaba leaned in closer and gave him a passionate kiss.

"And I love you both, very very much." Fiyero replied after they had broken away from the kiss.

With that, Fiyero got up, packed enough food and water for a quick trip, and set off into the night. Elphaba watched him until she couldn't see anything but dark countryside.

Fiyero made his way through the country, careful to keep as low and as quiet as possible. He was angered by the possibility of the witch hunters tracking them.

"Can't they just leave us alone, we have left Oz, just leave us be for Oz sake." He mumbled to himself.

Fiyero continued sneaking through the countryside, until finally; he was within a few hundred yards of what he had figured out to be a camp. What Fiyero saw took his breath away, this wasn't a camp, this was a settlement, there were houses, a well, what appeared to be a meeting hall, these people were clearly not the witch hunters.

Fiyero was so deep in thought as to how there was a settlement out in the land beyond Oz that he never heard the people sneaking up on him, the first and only indication he had that someone was behind him was when the sensation of being hit from behind, then everything went black.


	3. a new home

_This story is based on the events of the musical but I am borrowing the names of several characters from the book, they have no relation to the book, I am simply borrowing the names._

The first thing Fiyero was aware of was his head pounding; it felt like there was an earthquake going on inside his head. He sat up in confusion; his last memory had been observing the settlement that he had found, and had no idea how he had gotten to where he was. Fiyero sat up and saw a man sitting in the corner, watching him.

"Who are you? What happened?" Fiyero asked shakily, he was still a little groggy from whatever had happened.

"My name is Avarik, I'm the mayor of this settlement." I'm sorry for the rather violent way we found you, but we weren't sure who you were." For all we knew you could have been a scout from Oz."

"You could have just asked, but in that case I'm Fiyero. So who are you? What is this settlement doing here." Fiyero was more puzzled now than when he woke up.

Avarik shifted in his seat, "It will take a little explaining." This settlement was created by a group of outcasts from Oz, criminals to be honest. The first of them were banished from Oz eighty years ago, I guess the Ozians figured that the desert would kill them. The Ozians never bothered to wonder if there was something beyond the desert. Anyway, they banded together, knowing that their only chance of survival was to work together. So they agreed to put aside their criminal pasts, no one would be forced to explain their crimes before they came here. After two years of wandering and foraging they decided to stop here and try and build something of a life for themselves."

Fiyero's mind was racing, there were people beyond Oz, he was in the company of former criminals, and those were just a few of the thoughts racing through his head as Avarik continued.

"It was only a matter of time before the first child was born, and ever since then our town has continued to grow, and occasionally we get people like you; people who were banished from Oz, they are our main source of information from Oz."

Avarik looked straight into Fiyero's eyes, "You are free to stay here if you would like, you will find our community very accepting as long as you make a commitment to work and to live an honest life. Do that and no one will ever question your previous life."

Fiyero was at a loss for words, no one in Oz had ever dreamed that there was a lush land beyond the desert of Oz, and now he was sitting in a room talking with someone who lived in that land. Was Avarik telling the truth, would he and Elphaba be allowed to live a life…..Elphaba! How could have forgotten about her!

"Avarik, I must go! I told Elphaba to travel without me while I scouted your settlement, we didn't know who you were. I have to go find her!" Fiyero was ashamed that he hadn't thought about Elphaba and the baby until now.

"Elphaba?" Avarik asked in confusion, "You mean you are not alone?"

"No, we left Oz together, and she is pregnant, I need to go!"

"Rest easy Fiyero, we can loan you a horse to go find her, if you would like we can send out a search party to find her." Avarik replied

"Thank you Avarik, that won't be necessary though, I told her to follow the river nearby and that I would catch up with her in a few days time."

"In that case take a horse, and consider my offer, you are both welcome here." Avarik got up and led Fiyero to the stables. On the way he was surprised to see Animals coming out of houses and working on various jobs.

Avarik noticed Fiyero's interest in Animals and said, "We know that in Oz the Wizard has revoked all rights of Animals and banished them from society, that's not going to be a problem is it?"

Fiyero couldn't help but laugh at this, "not at all, part of the reason we left Oz was because of the fight Elphaba led to free the Animals and restore their rights."

"When you return we will have to have a discussion with you both, it has been a little over two years since we have had any news from Oz. The last we heard the Wizard was battling someone named the Wicked Witch of the West."

Fiyero kept his face impassive at that comment. "Yes, we will tell you everything we know when I return with her."

He was suddenly nervous, after all, who knows what they had been told about Elphaba. He decided that they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Fiyero had assumed that he and Elphaba would live out their days in isolation, and now here was a settlement in a beautiful land and they were being offered a home. This was too much of an opportunity to pass up.

Elphaba couldn't help but consider the worst. It had always been her nature to expect the worst possible outcome, even more so since she had found out the Wizard was a fraud and she had been vilified for it. Now she couldn't get the worst out of her head. Her mind kept conjuring up images of Fiyero being captured and killed or tortured.

It had been a day and a half and there was still no sign of Fiyero. Elphaba cursed herself for not being able to go back and get him. For the thousandth time she reminded herself that she was pregnant, and she couldn't just act on her feelings, because the consequences would affect the baby as well as her.

Elphaba was shaken out of her gloomy thoughts by a sound, she couldn't make it out at first but after a minute it was clear what it was.

"Fae! Fae! Where are you?

It was clearly Fiyero's voice, and Elphaba could feel the pessimism evaporate from her in an instant.

"Yero! I'm here! Over here!"

Elphaba got up just in time to see Fiyero emerging from a patch of trees and dismount a horse. She was about to ask Fiyero where he got a horse, but Fiyero spoke before she did.

"Fae! Thank Oz, I've been looking for you for hours!"

"Yero, I'm happy to see you, but where did you get that horse? What is going on?" Elphaba asked with curiosity thick in her voice.

"Fae, there's a settlement there, they are the descendants of people who were banished from Oz, they have offered us a home. There is more to explain but I'll tell you on the way back."

Elphaba could feel hope rising in her. Could this really be true, had she and Fiyero been lucky enough to stumble onto a settlement that was willing to accept them with open arms. She had never expected this and had resigned herself to a quiet existence with Fiyero and their baby.

"Fae, there is one thing. They know about your fight with the Wizard. They don't know you are the Wicked Witch, but they have heard of your fight. How much they know I have no idea." Fiyero could see the fear instantly return to Elphaba's face.

"The good news is that if you agree to work and live an honest life, no one will question your previous life."

The rest of the trip was quiet as Elphaba thought about what was happening. Fortunately it was a short ride on horseback, and they covered in a few hours what had taken Elphaba more than a day to cover on foot.

Elphaba was on the verge of falling asleep though, she had been awake for over a day, and it was beginning to tell. She was just about to fall asleep when Fiyero nudged her and whispered, "Fae, look."

Elphaba looked up and was surprised by what she saw. This was no mere village with wooden huts and dirt roads, she was looking at a town that could have been straight out of Oz. There were paved streets, full sized houses, shops, a school and many other buildings surrounding what had to be something of a town hall.

"Yero, how is this possible? How did these people do all this?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero smiled and replied, "I don't know Fae, but I think we have found a place to call home."

He led the horse to a stable where Avarik was waiting for them. He waited for Fiyero and Elphaba to dismount before speaking with them.

Avarik nodded at Fiyero then turned his eyes to Elphaba. He was taken aback by her green skin but was quickly struck by her beauty. Somehow her green skin made her look even more beautiful.

"Hello, my name is Avarik, you must be Elphaba. I'm sure you have lots of questions, but for now let's get you both a place to stay for the night. We can talk more tomorrow after you are both rested and have eaten. You will find we take very good care of our guests. To be honest people that know you have arrived are excited. Like I told Fiyero it has been several years since we have had any news from Oz.

Elphaba spoke first, "Thank you Mr. Avarik, that is most kind of you. I'll be honest though, I'm surprised you take in strangers with such trust.

"It may seem surprising to you, but consider that almost everyone who comes here from Oz comes by themselves, very few are lucky enough to have a companion, much less a lover like the two of you. After months of total isolation, most people who come across this place are more than willing to do whatever is required of them to stay here, so trust has never been an issue. And please, just Avarik, not Mr. Avarik."

"Very well then Avarik, we are truly happy to have a chance to live a normal life, and are in your debt." Elphaba replied.

Avarik extended his hand toward the door, "If you will both please follow me, there is a small cottage a few minutes from here, there is some food there as well, please make yourselves at home, and someone will be by in the morning to show you to the town hall, a majority of the town will be there, like I said, everyone is excited about what news you bring from Oz."

Avarik was right, it was barely a five minute walk to the small cottage where Elphaba and Fiyero would be staying. Once inside they both gazed into each other's eyes, scarcely believing their luck.

"Yero, this is amazing, how were we ever lucky enough to stumble onto this place?" The joy in Elphaba's voice was clear.

Fiyero smiled and replied, "I don't know Fae, but its about time something went our way. We should figure out what to tell them about Oz though, I don't know how well it would go over if we said you were the Wicked Witch."

"I think your right Yero, we'll tell them everything, but just leave out the part about me being wicked. Now it's time for me to go to bed, I have been awake forever Yero."

With that they both went into the small bedroom, snuggled up in sheets for the first time in ages, and both fell into a deep sleep.

Elphaba awoke and immediately caught a scent she hadn't smelled in years. It was unmistakable however and she got up and looked into the kitchen to see Fiyero at the stove making bacon and eggs.

Fiyero looked over and saw Elphaba standing in the doorway.

"Well good morning sleepy. I hope you are hungry."

"I haven't eaten in two days, I've been on the move for almost is long, and I'm eating for two, hungry is an understatement."

"I know, this should help a bit, just a few more minutes then breakfast will be ready."

Fiyero was as good as his word, and in five minutes she was enjoying the first real breakfast she had eaten since she had decided to fight the Wizard. They had just finished when there was a knock on the door. Avarik was outside waiting to take them to the town hall.

As they left the cottage Elphaba could feel the townspeople looking at her and talking. She was comforted by the fact that Fiyero was there with her, and by the fact that the people didn't seem to be disgusted by the fact that she was green, they seemed to be more curious than anything else.

It was a short walk to the town hall, and when they arrived Elphaba could see that every seat was taken, and there was no standing room. There had to be over a thousand people in the building. Elphaba and Fiyero were led up to the podium, where Avarik called the meeting to order.

"Everyone please, I would like to introduce you to Fiyero and Elphaba, they arrived here yesterday from Oz, and are considering our usual invitation to live here. I thought it would be helpful for you all to be introduced to them and to hear what news they bring from Oz."

He then turned to Fiyero. "if you would please share any information you have about what is happening in Oz, it would be greatly appreciated."

Fiyero took the podium with Elphaba squeezing his hand tight. Fiyero told as much as he could remember. He spoke of the Wizard mostly, and how he had oppressed the animals. He also focused on Elphaba's fight with the Wizard, but mentioned that the Witch had been killed, and that the Wizard had won. Elphaba chimed in several times, mostly to discredit the Wizard. Fiyero also mentioned the rise of Glinda to a powerful position in Oz. Neither he nor Elphaba knew that Glinda had ordered the Wizard to leave and had taken over in Oz. After a good deal of time went by, Fiyero ran out of things to tell them, he wasn't use to current events lectures.

Avarik could sense that the Fiyero and Elphaba were running out of things to talk about, and nodded to a woman sitting in the front row. She then made her way to the podium and faced Fiyero and Elphaba.

"Fiyero, Elphaba, my name is Milla, Avarick's daughter. On behalf of everyone I would like to welcome you to our town. You are both free to live here if you chose to."

Elphaba was so excited she responded before Fiyero could even think about saying anything. "We would love to."

_I know there wasn't much that went on in this chapter, I'll make up for it in the next one. All reviews and ideas are welcome. I have an idea of where I want to go with this, but suggestions are more than welcome._


End file.
